


Amuse Me

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: Originally written in 2013Disclaimer - I own nothing, this is merely a writing exercise. I do not make money off this nor do I plan to and All appropriate properties belobg to their respective owners.





	Amuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2013
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing, this is merely a writing exercise. I do not make money off this nor do I plan to and All appropriate properties belobg to their respective owners.

"So, Art yelled at me today." Raylan was trying to cheer Boyd up. He had been quiet for a few hours and Raylan was worried.  
  
'Probably thinking about Johnny.' That betrayal had hit him hard.  
  
"Oh, what about?" Boyd didn't even turn to look at him.  
  
"He seems concerned about my shot today. It was justified, of course and normally it wouldn't normally be a big deal, but the Feebs had a sniper we weren't told about waiting in the wings. They had wanted the guy first and now they are throwing a hissy fit. 'We had him first' and 'Dammit, he stole our snipers shot.' Granted, Art laughed at their fit and even Vasquez thought it was funny. Their undercover sniper was a dick."  
  
Raylan was trying to get him out of his funk and work stories usually did the trick. Feeb fits were a particular favorite of them both. He was rewarded with a look his way and the beginnings of a smirk on Boyd's face. Raylan smiled.  
  
"It gets better. Tim and their sniper met. Tim took one look at 'im and told me and Rachel that he was either a newbie or just stupid because he should have shot him earlier, 'cause everyone knows how trigger happy I am. When the guy said he had been there for two years in a huffy tone and added that he didn't know or care who I was, Tim said that he guessed we had confirmation on which one." Boyd was chuckling now.  
  
"The man speaks the truth. No sniper should be tryin' to steal your shot."  
  
"Never met anyone besides Tim who shoots better than me, in any case."  
  
"How was Miss Brooks in this whole thing?"  
  
"She was on our side of course. 'The crazy white boy was in the right, their sniper is just pissed off he couldn't take his shot!" That got Boyd laughing earnest now.  
  
"Well Raylan, looks like she's got your number!"  
  
"Yeah, she does. I thought the sniper might start crying. Felt bad for 'im for a moment before he threw a hissy fit of his own."  
  
"Him and his people started this mess, Raylan. No need to feel bad."  
  
"True, you feel better now?" Boyd nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm gonna order in, so why don't you find us a movie?" Raylan's mission completed, he goes to order a pizza.


End file.
